1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package of containers that facilitates proper bar code scanning.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional container carriers are often used to unitize a plurality of similarly sized containers, such as cans, bottles, jars and boxes and/or similar containers. Flexible plastic ring carriers are one such conventional container carrier.
Flexible plastic ring carriers may be used to unitize groups of four, six, eight, twelve or other suitable groups of containers into a convenient multi-package. Typically, containers within the multi-package are individually coded with a universal product code (“UPC”) label, referred to as a “bar code” herein that enables a bar code scanner to read product information, such as price. When such containers are placed within a multi-package such as a “six pack,” difficulties may arise when container bar codes with individual container information are scanned instead of package bar codes with the information relevant to the multi-package or six pack.
Traditional multi-packages, such as six-packs, include containers that are positioned in random rotational orientations within the carrier. Each container generally includes an individual bar code which includes information, such as price, regarding the individual container. However, when the bar code for the individual container is scanned as the multi-package price, problems may arise for the vendor. Such problems primarily include a single container price being charged for a multi-container package and the inventory control problems that may result.
As such, it is desirable to block the bar codes of individual containers within a multi-package from the scanning process.